The present invention relates generally to orthopedic braces, and more particularly to a rigid frame for an orthopedic brace which has a truss structure and an associated strapping system.
Orthopedic braces embody a broad range of structures, each having the common purpose of supporting and/or stabilizing a skeletal joint when worn on the body of a user. The orthopedic brace may serve either a preventative role or a remedial role. In a preventative role, the brace provides added support and stability to a healthy skeletal joint, thereby reducing the risk of injury when the joint is subjected to undue stress. In a remedial role, the brace supports and stabilizes a skeletal joint which has been weakened by injury or other infirmity, thereby reinforcing the joint and reducing the risk of further injury while the joint is rehabilitated.
Conventional orthopedic braces typically include a frame consisting of a plurality of rigid support members positioned adjacent to the body on either side of the affected skeletal joint being stabilized. The rigid support members are dynamically interconnected by one or more rotational hinges, which are positioned adjacent to the skeletal joint being stabilized. Thus, a conventional knee brace typically includes a frame having a rigid upper support member positioned adjacent to the upper leg and a rigid lower support member positioned adjacent to the lower leg. A rotational hinge positioned adjacent to the knee dynamically interconnects the rigid upper and lower support members. The knee brace is typically secured to the leg by a plurality of straps. An example of a prior art knee brace is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,479,122, which is incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention generally recognizes a need for an improved frame for an orthopedic brace which exhibits superior functional performance characteristics in supporting and/or stabilizing a skeletal joint of the user. Accordingly, it is an generally an object of the present invention to provide a frame for an orthopedic brace which satisfies the above-recited need. It is a particular object of the present invention to provide a frame for an orthopedic brace which exhibits enhanced structural rigidity, thereby increasing the degree of protection which the frame affords the affected skeletal joint. It is another particular object of the present invention to provide a frame for an orthopedic brace which exhibits enhanced suspension characteristics when mounted on the body of a user, thereby resisting rotational and translational migration of the frame to maintain the frame in an optimal position of effectiveness relative to the affected skeletal joint during use. These objects and others are accomplished in accordance with the invention described hereafter.